My Valentine
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke celebrate Valentine's Day. A giftfic for FaiNeko. Oneshot. SasuNaru, AU, waff, fluffy


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN:** This is a giftfic for my close friend and little brother, FaiNeko, and his boyfriend. The idea came from him; his boyfriend sent him flowers at work a few weeks ago and surprised him with a kiss. I thought that was one of the most romantic things I'd ever heard, they're the most amazing couple I know. So this is just a fluffy, cutesy oneshot I wanted to dedicate to the both of them. Happy Valentine's Day!

.

.

**My Valentine**

The smell of freshly baked sugar cookies hit Naruto's senses when he stepped back to the kitchen of Leaf Corner bakery. Choji, the bakery's cook, had been baking non-stop since five that morning with special Valentine-themed treats, so the shelves in the glass counters were displaying all kinds of red, pink and white-topped desserts along with chocolate. And Naruto was in a particularly happy mood today. He had plans with his boyfriend Sasuke later that evening that he was really looking forward to.

He grabbed a tray of cookies, heart-shaped with red colored sugar, and took them to the front to stock up the glass counter. This was usually their busiest day, even more so than Christmas, and Choji was working double time to make sure they didn't run out of sweets.

Going past Ino, one of Naruto's co-workers and a friend, the blond was placing the cookies in with the first batch of the morning when he saw the bakery already had a small line of customers. It wasn't even 8:30, they'd been open for less than half an hour, so he knew they'd be practically running around all day to keep up.

"Naruto, can you get some more red velvet cupcakes? We're already out," Ino called out from the front. She was running the register today, so she couldn't go back herself.

And that was how the morning went, the small building filling with more customers as Naruto raced to the back for more desserts when they ran low. Though it wasn't too bad when Kiba came in just after ten for his shift. They kept the shelves pretty well stocked while boxing up orders.

It was a few minutes before noon, and Naruto was preparing to take his lunch break when a deliveryman walked in carrying a large vase of flowers. He bypassed the line of customers and walked straight to the counter. Naruto's first thought was they must be for Ino, but that was quashed when the man asked for him.

"These are for me?" he was a little surprised, but he took the bouquet with a smile and thanked the man after signing for them. He opened the little card tucked in the blooms and his smile grew as he read the note. Several women in line gave envious looks to the flowers.

The crystal vase held a nice assortment of roses and daisies, a pretty orange bow set in the middle. Naruto took a sniff of the roses as he walked towards the back. Kiba gave a smirk at the sight and Naruto narrowed his eyes; he just knew the brunet was going to say something stupid. Kiba was fun to hang around but he had the tact of a flea.

"Uchiha sent you flowers huh? I can see who's the girl of your rel-" he didn't finish his statement as Sakura came up behind him and slapped him upside his head. Sakura was Ino's best friend and also worked in the bakery, but she had the day off. She'd stopped in for some cookies for her boyfriend Lee and to say hi to everyone.

Naruto huffed at Kiba, who was now whining and holding his head while the pink-haired girl glared at him. "There is no rule saying girls are the only ones who can appreciate and enjoy the beauty of flowers," he said coolly, his sky-blue eyes boring into Kiba's dark brown. With his head tilted haughtily the blond marched away, a grin curving his mouth at the sound of a loud smack as Sakura's hand popped the back of Kiba's head once again.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? At least his boyfriend is considerate enough to get him flowers! I bet you didn't get Hinata anything for today."

"I did too! And stop hitting me!"

Naruto walked from his arguing friends and took the flowers to the small break room, setting them on the table. He knew none of his fellow employees would bother them. He headed into the kitchen, spotting Choji preparing to leave. He had finished all the baking for the day, the cooling racks filled to the brim with cookies, cupcakes and all the various pastries and chocolates he'd spent all morning cooking.

"You taking off?"

Choji gave a big smile. "Yeah, going to get Ino's gift and have it ready for tonight." He and Ino had been a couple for a few months and this was their first Valentine's together.

Naruto grinned. "Good luck! See you tomorrow!" He followed Choji to the front, where the slightly pudgy man kissed Ino on the cheek before leaving. She gave Naruto a silly grin as she turned back to another customer waiting to check out.

It was to Naruto's surprise that another deliveryman arrived shortly after he'd gotten back to the front.

"Yo Naruto, you got some more flowers!" Kiba yelled from near the register, his voice exceedingly loud. Ino swatted at him and hissed for him to be quiet.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Naruto glared at the brunet while rubbing his ears. He smiled at the deliveryman, a woman this time, and again signed for his bouquet. This assortment was a bit different from the first as instead of daisies there was a huge white lily surrounded by white snapdragons and dark red roses.

"Wow Naruto, two vases of flowers in one day! I'm so jealous," Ino laughed, causing Naruto to smile softly as he held the flowers close. Kiba wisely kept his mouth shut this time as Ino eyed him with a glare.

After setting his second bouquet with the first, Naruto was about to turn around when he felt strong arms wrap around him and the scent of Sasuke's cologne washed over him. A sweet kiss was pressed to the side of his mouth, making his eyes flutter shut as he leaned back into the embrace.

"So you like your flowers?" Sasuke's deep voice rumbled next to his ear, causing a pleasant shiver to go down Naruto's spine.

"I love them. Thank you," Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms to wrap his own around the dark-haired man's neck. "Are you off from work already?" he asked, playing with the tips of Sasuke's midnight-dark hair as he eyed his boyfriend. Sasuke was in a tailored navy suit with a crisp white shirt and matching navy tie; Naruto loved seeing _his_ man in those suave business suits, it was such a turn-on for him. Lucky for him Sasuke was a lawyer in the city's most prestigious law firm, so he got to see him in those mouth-watering suits every day.

"I took a late lunch and decided to stop by here to see you. I have to be back in a few minutes, but I wanted to remind you about tonight. I'll pick you up for dinner around six."

Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke a short kiss before removing his arms and stepping back. "I'll be ready. I just wish you'd tell me what you're planning!" Sasuke had been very secretive the past couple of weeks, alluding to a big surprise for Naruto but not to what it could be.

Sasuke chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Seeing Naruto's cute pout Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips over the blonde's fleetingly. "Just a few more hours and you'll find out." He reluctantly moved away and began walking back to the front, Naruto beside him.

"Bye Sasuke!" Ino called cheerfully as Sasuke left, receiving a grunt in reply. She turned to Naruto when she finally got a free moment from customers.

"So you two doing anything special tonight?"

Naruto nodded. "We're going out to dinner, and he said he has a surprise for me."

"Ooooh, a surprise? Oh my god, what if it's a ring? What if he proposes? That would be sooo romantic!" Ino literally squealed after her outburst. Naruto winced minutely; he was sure if she was any louder she'd shatter all the glass counters. As it was several customers looking over what treats they wanted gave her questioning looks.

"Um, I don't know about that-"

She waved him off. "Don't be so pessimistic! You guys have been together for what, three years now? And it's so obvious he's madly in love with you."

Naruto smiled in spite of himself. "You think so?"

"Of course! You guys are so perfect together!" She sighed dramatically as she stared at Naruto, a sappy look on her face before she turned back to the register to ring up an impatient customer. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit as he went to help Kiba; Ino was _such_ a fangirl sometimes.

Five o'clock rolled around much to Naruto's delight. As much as he loved his job, he couldn't wait to get home and get ready for his date. He'd pushed aside Ino's words, knowing neither he nor Sasuke were quite ready for the step of marriage. He would absolutely love to marry Sasuke one day, when he was ready. In the meantime he was enjoying just being with him.

He walked the short distance to the apartment he shared with one of his high school friends, his flowers carefully cradled in his arms. Shikamaru should be home by now; he got off work just before Naruto and was always there before the blond. Juggling the flowers in one arm he wrangled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, the sound of the television the first thing he heard stepping inside.

"Shika! I'm home!" he called, not seeing the brunet at first.

"Hey Naru. You got a delivery a few minutes ago," Shikamaru walked in the living room from the kitchen and gestured towards the hallway where Naruto's bedroom was, plopping down on the couch with a can of soda.

"You put it in my room?"

Shikamaru nodded distractedly, slouching down on the sofa. He looked to be half-asleep, and Naruto laughed lightly at his friend.

"You got plans with Temari?"

"Later," was all he said. Naruto shrugged to himself, half-expecting that answer. He headed into his bedroom, closing the door and kicking his shoes off. Almost immediately a sweet smell assailed his nostrils, and glancing around he saw a huge bouquet of beautiful dark orange roses. A smile grew on his face as he walked over to them, setting his vases of flowers on his chest of drawers. The scent grew stronger the closer he got. He found another card nestled in them, and felt his smile widen. _For my Valentine, love Sasuke._

Putting the card on his dresser, Naruto hurriedly got changed. He went with semi-casual as he hated suits and tended to be uncomfortable in them (Sasuke knew of it and didn't care). He tried taming down his unruly hair, but only succeeded in making it look slightly less disheveled than it normally did. He'd just finished brushing his teeth when there was a knock at the door. He gave a last look at himself in the mirror and rushed out to the living room to see Sasuke step inside.

Shikamaru was already back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and flipping through channels. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sasuke, grabbing his keys. "Be back later Shika!" A wave of a tan arm was the other man's reply, and Naruto swallowed a laugh as he followed Sasuke out of the apartment to the elevator.

They rode the lift down to the ground floor and walked to the entrance. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's shoulders, holding the blond close to his body. Naruto blushed a bit but didn't pull away, instead leaning into the warm heat Sasuke's body was generating. Sasuke opened the passenger door of his dark car for Naruto, who quickly slid onto the leather seat and watched Sasuke round the vehicle and slip into the driver's seat. He gave a smile to the blond before cranking the car and heading towards the downtown area.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction as they pulled up to a very fancy restaurant. He'd never been inside but he'd heard about it. Sasuke drove to the front where a valet stood waiting, the man immediately opening his door for him.

After letting the valet take the car to park, Sasuke led Naruto into the posh restaurant. The maître d' smiled as Sasuke gave his name, quickly scanning his reservation list and finding his name. He then guided them to a secluded table located near a set of French doors leading to a small terrace.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back with a wine list shortly." He bowed slightly before walking back to the front.

Naruto glanced around at the richly decorated room. Soft music was playing, courtesy of a live band, and the lighting was somewhat muted to give a cozy atmosphere. He swallowed; he always got nervous when Sasuke brought him to places like this, feeling so out of place.

The maître d' was back in less than five minutes, showing Sasuke a list of the finest wines they carried. He ordered a simple red wine, knowing Naruto isn't a big drinker. Sasuke handed the list back to the maître d', who left to retrieve a bottle of the wine Sasuke had picked.

Once they had their wine glasses placed and filled, the two were left alone briefly. Sasuke gathered his nerve and decided to give Naruto his gift now; he didn't want to wait to find out his response. He wasn't normally this edgy and tense, but what he planned to ask Naruto was a huge step in their relationship.

Sasuke reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and brought out a small, brightly wrapped gift box. Naruto gulped nervously, Ino's words from earlier ringing in his head. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to take that step; his hand shook slightly as he accepted the gift.

Naruto opened the box tentatively, not quite sure what his reaction would be if there happened to be a ring in it. But to his surprise a simple silver-colored key rested on a pad of soft cotton.

"A key?" he glanced up and met Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke nodded.

"Is this the key to your heart?" Naruto half-joked, a bit puzzled over it.

"No, a key to my apartment."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Your apartment?" Sasuke nodded his head in affirmation.

"I want you to move in with me."

Gazing back down at the key, Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. Sasuke grew nervous, worried maybe his boyfriend wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Naruto looked back up at him and, though Sasuke hid it well, the blond could see the anxiety in those dark orbs. A bright smile lit up his features.

"I'd love to move in with you!" he all but yelled, the box clutched in his hand as he grinned. Sasuke chuckled at his enthusiasm, his apprehension at a possible rejection fading from his mind at the sight of the beautiful sparkling blue eyes and the radiant smile of his Naruto.

Sasuke glanced toward the band, noticing several couples dancing on a clear patch of floor off to the side of the tables. He stood, holding his hand out to Naruto. "Dance with me?"

Naruto set his box down and took Sasuke's hand, a loving smile illuminating his face. He grasped Sasuke's hand tightly, letting the dark-haired man lead him not to the small dance floor but the doors of the terrace. Once there Sasuke drew Naruto into his arms and began to sway slowly to the now slightly muted music. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and laid his head on his upper chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact of his body flush with Sasuke's.

Nuzzling Naruto's soft blond tresses, Sasuke whispered softly, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke." Naruto looked up and brushed a kiss against Sasuke's lips, the two remaining pressed close while continuing to dance gently.


End file.
